


Christmas Bakery

by ratcreature



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Acrylics, Baking, Childhood, Christmas, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is making some Christmas cookies together with Raven during the first holidays Raven stays in Westchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Bakery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papercutperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercutperfect/gifts).



> Papercutperfect requested a slice of Charles' and Raven's life as children, growing up together in Westchester. I imagined that Charles would introduce Raven to making Christmas cookies.


End file.
